My Life For You
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: L'époque Poudlard est terminée depuis longtemps. Draco s'est retrouvé seul, ignoré de ses amis et de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Mais lorsqu'une affreuse nouvelle lui parvient, sa vie bascule comme jamais elle ne l'a fait... Réécrit !
1. Chapitre 01

**Auteure : **Love Gaara of the Sand

**Rating : **C'est... une fic classé M je dirais...

**Résumé :**_L'époque Poudlard est terminée depuis longtemps. Draco s'est retrouvé seul, ignoré de ses amis et de la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. Mais lorsqu'une affreuse nouvelle lui parvient, sa vie bascule comme jamais elle ne l'a fait..._

**Avertissements : **J'ai écris cette fic il y a... des siècles on dirait... Voilà pourquoi j'en fais la réécriture et, évidemment, je poste la suite, juste pour vous ! Cette fic est une DEATHFIC temporaire... vous comprendrez en lisant. Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 01**

**POV Draco**

À une hauteur respectable dans le ciel, la nuit noire plongeait la ville dans une noirceur presque incroyable et, à travers les minces nuages filtraient des éclats argentés provenant de la pleine lune, déposant leur éclats d'argent sur l'herbe humide d'une récente pluie tombée dans l'ignorance.

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à apparaître pour éclairer cette nouvelle journée où, pour la vingtième fois de ma vie, je fêterais mon anniversaire. Je ne me sens plus au chaud dans mon grand lit drapé de soie, plus depuis que mes parents sont morts et que le grand Harry Potter soit disparu de ma vie. Chaque fois que j'avais la chance de le voir durant la journée, mes soirées et mes nuits entre mes draps me paraissaient plus paisibles. Je me sentais bien entre mes couvertures parce que chaque fois que je l'imaginais près de moi dans ce grand lit, je ressentais une chaleur anormale entourer mon corps et alors je pouvais m'endormir.

Mais les deux dernières années furent les pires de ma vie.

Je me demande parfois si Harry sait la date de ma fête... Sûrement pas... Ce grand Survivant ne s'est sans doute jamais préoccupé de ces informations me concernant, parce qu'il ne me remarquait pas comme je le voulais, même si à Poudlard je l'insultais à chaque instant. Il connaissait mes parents, il pensait savoir des choses sur moi mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que je deviendrais ce que je suis devenu ; un simple sorcier restant au manoir, cherchant une vraie signification à sa vie.

Toutes les erreurs et faiblesses de ma vie me reviennent. Toutes ces années que j'ai passées à le détester parce qu'il avait refusé une simple poignée de main. Peut-être que si je n'en avais pas fait tout un plat, il aurait pu devenir mon ami... et alors ces sept années d'études n'auraient pas été inutiles...

Mon poing se resserra et, aussi soudainement qu'imprévisiblement, il s'abattit sur ma table de nuit en bois brun. Une vive douleur m'arracha un cri de souffrance tandis que je sentais ma peau brûler. Je remarquai alors ce bout de verre enfoncé dans ma main, ce même verre qui recouvrait la photo que je gardais depuis longtemps... depuis trois ans en fait. Cette photo, c'était Harry, avec ces stupides... non... ses amis, derrière lui. Je le vois me sourire, malgré cette petite déchirure qui passe tout près de sa jambe.

Je lui avais demandé cette photo après... après qu'il m'aie sauvé la vie durant la grande bataille à la fin de notre septième année. Je lui avais juste demandé une photo, une seule, sur laquelle j'avais enfin droit à un sourire sincère envers moi.

- Harry... si tu savais comme tu peux me manquer...

Je vis alors le personnage qu'était Harry me faire un sourire triste et désolé avant de reprendre sa pose initiale, comme s'il avait eut soudainement de la culpabilité pour moi.

Et oui ! Malgré mes airs impassibles, malgré mon semblant d'ignorance envers cet être à qui je dois tant, moi, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, suis homosexuel... Et surtout, la seule personne que je n'ai vraiment aimée se trouve si près de moi sur cette photo et si loin dans la vraie vie...

- Harry Potter... je... j'aurais aimé que tu m'aides... plus que la fois où tu m'as sauvé... Dis-je en murmurant pour moi-même.

Je déposai alors le cadre sur ma table de nuit et retirai le bout de verre de mon poignet sur lequel un épais filet de sang coulait, dégoulinant sur ma couverture vert et argent. Je me suis alors redressé, comme si la situation arrivait enfin à mon cerveau. Mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain pour chercher un onguent contre les blessures. J'en ai appliqué contre ma main tout en retenant un petit cri de douleur au contact de la crème contre ma blessure. J'entourai celle-ci d'un bandage couleur crème et revint dans ma chambre pour réparer le cadre sur lequel reposait presque ma vie. Des bouts de verre jonchaient le sol par milliers alors que je tentais de les éviter, m'évitant une seconde blessure. Je voyais ces éclats lumineux, reflétant la lumière de l'aube que je permettais d'entrer dans ma chambre, malgré mes sentiments de l'instant et de ces dernières années.

Parce que ce soleil levant, cette lumière d'espoir me rappelait que Harry, peut-être, le regardais au même instant. Il me rappelle la joie qu'il ressent, les sourires qu'il fait.

Je m'en délecte comme on boit de l'eau parce que j'aimerais l'avoir pour moi seul, mais Harry Potter n'a jamais été de mon côté, dans tous les sens du terme. Il est hétéro et a vaincu Voldemort. Je suis gay et j'ai déjà été sous les ordres du serpent...

Comment je sais qu'il est hétéro ? Et bien, voici la preuve que vous ne lisez pas la Gazette du Sorcier ces temps-ci... Les Unes des deux dernières semaines sont consacrées à notre Vainqueur, et j'emploie les mêmes termes qu'eux lorsque je dis qu'il a finalement trouvé une femme à aimer. Il s'agirait en fait d'une gardienne pour une équipe d'Angleterre, je ne sais pas laquelle... moi qui aime habituellement le Quidditch, je ne m'y intéresse plus vraiment depuis que j'ai appris la nouvelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une gardienne d'ailleurs...

Enfin, quand j'ai vu l'article et la photo de mon Harry embrassant cette fille, le coeur m'est levé et je peux dire que j'ai plongé dans une espèce de transe... Lorsque j'ai regardé de nouveau la photo, j'ai remarqué dans ma paranoïa qu'il écrivait quelque chose avec son doigt, tout bas sur la photo. "Draco". C'est ce qu'il écrivait. En fait, ce mot c'est sans doute moi qui me l'imagine, pour me convaincre qu'il ne m'a pas oublié... Enfin bref, cet article je l'ai lu hier... Aujourd'hui, ils ne parlent pas de lui, ce qui est étrange parce que depuis près d'un mois, ils ne cessaient d'en faire les premières pages... Pas même une mention de lui à travers les pages.

Aujourd'hui, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse... je passerai sans doute acheter quelques parchemins, plumes, encre et livres... Je n'ai rien à faire dans mon grand manoir, sans mes parents... Je m'ennuie vraiment d'Harry et j'aurais aimé sentir, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, sa présence à mes côtés. Mais il ne m'aime pas... seule cette fois où il m'a sauvé m'a montré que même ses ennemis il les aide... Cette fois où il m'a aidé, j'aurais aimé le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser, mais je me suis contenté de le remercier bêtement, sachant que ce serait la dernière fois que je le verrais de ma vie. Et ce fut effectivement le cas. Après, il est partit je ne sais où, laissant ses amis ici, leur envoyant des lettres et vice-versa. Mais ses amis ne voulaient pas me dire où il se trouvait ni s'il allait revenir. Même sous véritaserum ils n'auraient pu me le dire, parce qu'ils ne le savent tout simplement pas.

Alors j'ai du m'en tenir à cette réponse négative de leur part et m'enfermer dans mon manoir durant ces trois dernières années. Je ne suis pas vraiment sortit autre part que dans ma cours parce que je crains le monde extérieur... Malgré tout je dois sortir aujourd'hui. J'ai fais le tour des livres de la bibliothèque de mon père, j'ai brûlé tous ses parchemins, même les vierges, craignant qu'un message caché ne s'y trouve et je viens de finir le ménage des affaires inutiles du manoir. Demain, je vais sans doute faire un grand ménage dans le reste de la maison, avec mes elfes restant. Mais surtout, je dois décorer, mettre plus de vie dans la demeure familiale des Malefoy, pour me faire penser principalement à mon propre rayon de soleil.

Bon, je vais commencer par enfiler quelque chose. Pas besoin de prendre de douche, je l'ai prise hier soir... en fait, il y a six heures avant de m'endormir. Je mets donc simplement un pantalon noir, serré comme une seconde peau et un pull vert forêt brodé à certains endroits d'un fil d'argent. Je laissai mes cheveux pendre vers l'avant, touchant délicatement mon menton à certains endroits et le haut de mon cou à d'autres. Je prends la clé de me coffre à Gringotts et peut-être m'achèterai-je des vêtements aussi...

Je sors de ma demeure, marche jusqu'aux grilles et transplane. J'arrive sur le chemin de Traverse, marchant vers les boutiques. Il y a plusieurs nouveautés dont je n'ai pas eut connaissance, comme ce nouveau balai, le SandStorm. Je me mets à rire de leur manque d'originalité. Pourquoi ce sont presque toujours les mêmes noms ? Bon, direction Gringotts.

Je n'aime pas ces gobelins. Ils sont hideux et pourraient faire peur à n'importe qui, mais j'imagine que c'est dans ce but qu'on les emploie...

- Retrait au coffre treize.

D'une voix rauque et semblant provenir de grottes profondes, le gobelin me répondit :

- Suivez-moi...

Et nous prîmes le... wagon menant vers mon coffre. Ayant reçu l'héritage des Malefoy, ma richesse s'élevait à quelque chose comme des milliards. Dès que nous fûmes arrivés, le gobelin a ouvert mon coffre, en prenant soin par la suite de bien refermer. Ma bourse, bien que réduite, est assez lourde mais deux mille galions... ça fait un gros paquet quand même.

Je commençai donc par les parchemins, l'encre et les plumes. Je pris des parchemins de qualités, assez dispendieux, une dizaine de bouteille d'encre noire et quelques plumes pour remplacer les vieilles que j'ai chez moi. Au total, ça revient à cinquante galions et quelques noises. Pas trop mal. Je garde le sac à la main en me rendant chez Fleury et Botts pour m'acheter quelques livres, dont quelques uns relatant la vie de mon cher soleil, Harry. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine de lire un de ces livres, mais ne le voyant plus maintenant, il m'est indispensable de me renseigner sur lui, pour garder un lien. Et puis, les photos étaient pas mal... Je prends également des livres de lectures et d'autres consacrés à la magie sans baguette. Encore une fois, ça me coûte cher... deux cent trente galions. Les sacs que je porte commencent à devenir très lourds. Je leur jette un sort d'allègement avant d'aller m'acheter un animal. J'ai désespérément besoin de compagnie et rien ne mieux qu'un petit animal pour cela. Peut-être un chat à deux queues... ou un chiot. Je sais qu'ils sont chers, mais je tiens à en avoir un. J'entre donc dans la boutique et je regarde les animaux disponibles.

- Vraiment joli ce chaton... ils le vendent combien ? Demanda l'un des clients ayant une voix étrangement familière.

- Huit cent galions monsieur...

Mais je n'entends plus rien de leur conversation parce qu'un oiseau imbécile s'est mis à crier à tue-tête des insultes ignobles sur certains clients. Je tente de voir ce client dont je reconnais la voix mais l'homme a disparu, ainsi qu'un des deux chatons. Après avoir juré quelques fois tout en regardant les autres spécimens, j'ai pris le second chat à deux queues. Il est noir aux yeux verts et, tout le long de ses queues, une rainure verte et rouge serpentent ensembles. Le vendeur me dit que c'est un mâle et qu'il n'est âgé que d'un mois. Je demande à venir le chercher plus tard et il accepte, le mettant dans une cage dans l'arrière-boutique.

Je vais ensuite acheter des vêtements. J'ai encore du temps pour le faire et j'en profite. En tout et pour tout, à la fin de la journée, il me reste sept cent galions et soixante noises, et j'ai assez de vêtements pour me vêtir différemment à chaque jour durant un mois complet sans porter les mêmes chaussettes. Je passe finalement à la boutique des sports magiques et vais acheter un minuscule vif d'or qui indique l'heure. Pratique. Il me coûte cinquante galions.

Je vais donc chercher mon chaton et le prend dans mes bras. Nous arrivons au manoir. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais ce chat est déjà en train de me câliner en ronronnant bruyamment. J'ai pourtant entendu dire que ces genres de chats étaient difficiles d'approche.

- Alors Sunshine ? Tu vas bien ?

Sunshine, c'est le nom de mon chaton... je voulais au moins qu'il aie un lien avec Harry. Je le laisse boire son lait avant de le laisser se promener dans le manoir, ayant prit soin de fermer les endroits dangereux, comme les lieux de réunions de mangemorts de mon père.

Le soleil se couche enfin et, pour une fois depuis deux ans je me sens bien dans mon lit parce que mon petit Sunshine est pelotonné contre moi et je caresse sa tête doucement, l'écoutant ronronner tout en fermant les yeux. Je ferme aussi les yeux et m'endors bien vite, bercé par le roulement de bille que faisaient mon petit chat.

* * *

_À suivre... _

* * *

_ **La suite est déjà en ligne !**_

_**14 Février 2008  
**_


	2. Chapitre 02

**Chapitre 02**

**POV Draco**

Quand le soleil vint enfin me plonger dans une chaleur hors du commun, je me lève. Sunshine n'est plus à côté de moi mais à mes pieds, en train de les lécher.

- Tss... Sunshine... vient me voir...

Le chaton, obéissant à son maître, vint me voir et je caressai son dos doucement pendant qu'il se frottait contre ma main. J'avais un sourire béat sur le visage, mais je m'en fichais un peu, au moins j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait ici. J'entendis alors des coups portés à ma fenêtre et je vis une chouette brune, tenant la Gazette entre ses serres, une bourse accrochée à l'une de ses pattes. Je lui ouvris, payai le journal et le prit. Elle s'envola aussitôt et je fermai la fenêtre. Je m'assois alors en tailleur sur mon lit, avec mon chat qui s'endormait tout contre moi.

Le gros titre manque me faire tomber dans les pommes. Mon visage perd sans doute de ses couleurs et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Devant moi, une photo montrant le corps sans vie d'Harry Potter. Mon coeur se met à battre violemment, mes lèvres imitèrent mes mains en tremblant pendant que mes yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

* * *

_**LA PERTE DE NOTRE SURVIVANT**_

_**Comme l'indique notre journaliste, on aurait retrouvé le corps mort du Vainqueur, étendu dans une flaque de sang, en plein milieu de sa demeure. Sa fiancée l'aurait trouvé ainsi, sans marque d'agression, aussitôt troublé et refusant catégoriquement de parler à la presse. Pour lire notre dossier spécial en son honneur, c'est à la page 2. Pour connaître les dates des funérailles, la page 6.**_

* * *

Je refermai le journal. 

- Non... C'est impossible...

Ça ne pouvait pas être possible... Harry ne pouvait pas être mort, pas lui, pas comme ça... pas d'un simple coup... Mon chat semble avoir remarqué ma peine parce qu'aussitôt il vient se serrer contre moi, tentant de me donner un peu plus de chaleur, mais rien n'y fait. Je sens mon corps se refroidir, comme si on avait glacé mon sang. Ma peau semble blanchir et mes lèvres bleuir dans le miroir en face de moi. Je vois mon regard horrifié quand je regarde de nouveau l'article et manque tomber à la renverse lorsque je remarque un mot dans le miroir, un mot écrit à l'encre argent.

« Espoir »

Je regardai, encore plus horrifié, ce message s'effacer. Quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre cette nuit, à coups sûr. Je suis alors allé dans la salle de bain, fit couler un bain chaud et sautai dedans pour me relaxer. Comment Harry, le Grand Harry Potter pouvait-il mourir ainsi ? Comme a-t-il pu me laisser seul ?

Je sors de mon bain seulement quand je remarque que ma peau est fripée et que l'eau est glaciale. Je n'ai pas le goût de manger. J'ai perdu le goût de tout faire. Je vais donc dans ma salle et m'enferme à l'intérieur, plongeant mon visage dans mes mains pour pleurer toutes les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis ce matin. Mes sanglots résonnent dans la pièce, me ramenant à la dure réalité. Je finis par m'assoupir après avoir écrit sur l'un de mes parchemins une question qui résumait mes sentiments du moment :

Pourquoi ?

Durant deux bons mois, c'est la même chose. On me dit que je maigris à vue d'oeil et que j'ai mauvaise mine, mes cernes sous les yeux le prouvant immédiatement. On dit aussi que je deviens anorexique, que je plonge dans l'alcool, mais comment voulez-vous vivre dans ce monde où plus rien ne sert de se battre ? Où plus rien ne mérite qu'on y porte attention ?

J'en suis à mon cinquième Whisky Pur Feu depuis trois heures et je suis dans mon salon, à me morfondre encore en buvant de l'alcool. Je ne fumerai jamais par contre, peu importe ce que disent les autres, je déteste l'odeur de ces cigarettes, comme les moldus les appellent. C'est dégueulasse. J'en suis toujours à la même question par contre... pourquoi ? Bon, peut-être qu'il croyait nécessaire de mourir pour pouvoir avoir plus de temps pour... pour quoi ? À quoi je pense moi ?

Tiens, je vais essayer de me lever... ça ne parait pas, mais avec le nombre de Whisky pur Feu que j'ai bu, je devrais être mort. Pas grave... Ouh... ça tourne... je ne devrais pas me lever aussi rapidement... Les murs tournent autour de moi... il fait atrocement chaud ici je trouve... Dobby ! Oh. C'est vrai. Cet elfe m'a été enlevé... Winkle !

Mais je suis malade moi... je crie leurs noms dans ma tête... ils n'entendront pas vraiment plus... Bon... je vais me lever, lentement... sans faire de mouvements brusques. Tiens, je me demande où est encore rendu ce chaton... Sunshine... Il doit être dans la cours intérieure, à jouer avec les jouets animés que je lui ai achetés... Je m'étends au salon en écoutant ma musique, buvant ce délicieux breuvage qui me soulage enfin de cette réalité...

Oh merde ! Je suis tombé en me prenant les pieds dans le tapis... Stupide tapis ! Eh... mais c'est quoi ces bras autour de ma taille ? Ah et puis tant pis... je dois encore halluciner. Ce sont les effets que me font le Whisky... Tiens, les bras cherchent sans doute à me donner un peu de chaleur... ou à me faire asseoir dans mon divan peut-être... Pourquoi il... C'est un gars ? Tiens donc... ça pourrait être Blaise... Eh ! Pourquoi il me prend mon verre lui ?

- Redonne-moi ça tout de suite !

- Non, tu n'en boiras pas d'autres, c'est certain Draco ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien alors maintenant, je veux que tu dormes et que tu ne touches plus à ces affaires là compri ?

- Oui... maman !

Il me lève et m'emmène vers ma chambre. Quand nous arrivons, il me dépose dans mes couvertures et me borde... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça, je vais sans doute sortir de mes couvertes bientôt... il fait trop chaud dans mes couvertures... Il me donne un baiser sur le front... tient, c'est nouveau ça ! Voyant sans doute mon air engourdit, il se met à rire doucement d'un rire cristallin que reconnais fortement à Blaise. Tant pis, je verrai demain s'il est encore là.

- Bonne nuit Draco.

Et je m'endors tandis qu'il chante pour lui-même une chanson qui me semble si belle.

* * *

- _**Le lendemain matin**_- 

Aïe... J'ai mal à la tête... Comme je suis arrivé ici ? Et qui m'a bordé de cette façon ? Je ne me souviens de rien du tout... Il me faut ma potion anti gueule de bois avant que je n'explose. Attend. Quelqu'un a dormit dans ma chambre ! Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu entrer. Je vais prendre ma potion et ensuite je verrai ce qui se passe dans mon manoir. Une fois fait, je reviens dans ma chambre et sursaute. Se tient devant mon miroir un magnifique phénix, qui se retourne et me regarde de ses petits yeux noirs. Mais Merlin, c'est quoi ce phénix ? On dirait celui de Dumbledore... Mais que fait-il ici ?

Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, il s'envole par la fenêtre avant de se diriger vers le petit parc de mon jardin, avec la fontaine que j'ai spécialement fait érigée pour Harry Potter, il y a un mois de cela.

J'enfile alors une lourde cape sur mon dos et vais vers la fontaine. Arrivé là-bas, je ne vois rien. Je suis entouré de haies plus grandes que moi et devant ces haies se trouvent des arbres de différentes sortes dont mon préféré, le cerisier. Des rosiers se trouvent aux bouts des trois bancs placés en triangle dans ce terrain et la fontaine se trouve au centre. Je me place alors sur le bord de l'eau, m'assit sur la bordure de pierre gris pâle et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir ondulant de la fontaine.

Le phénix revint rapidement. Il y avait un bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu ici pour regarder la sculpture de mon Survivant. Je lis et relis encore l'écriteau sur lequel étaient gravés les mêmes mots que sur la tombe de ma Némésis.

_Libre maintenant de vivre comme bon lui semble_

C'est maintenant la phrase qui me fait verser une larme à chaque fois. Je regardai la sculpture. Des émeraudes sculptées font ses yeux et sa peau semble teintée d'un pigment beige foncé. Il est simplement merveilleux. Autour de sa tête tourne un vif d'or, le même qui lui a fait gagné sa coupe de Quidditch à Poudlard alors qu'il était en capitaine de dernière année.

Comment je l'ai eut ? Et bien, il m'en en fait simplement cadeau après mon sauvetage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a donné ce bien si précieux pour lui mais il devait avoir ses raisons et je suis content que ce soit moi qui en ait hérité. Maintenant, il ne fait que tourner autour de la sculpture. Il ne peut aller plus loin qu'un mètre de rayon depuis la statue.

Je mets un doigt dans l'eau, pour voir le liquide onduler sous mon touché. Elle est si fraîche, si douce au toucher que je me demande si ce n'est pas une illusion. Je me regarde dans le miroir d'eau et je vois que finalement, les autres n'avaient pas si tord... je deviens effrayant. C'est affreux... les cernes noires sous mes yeux se font plus grosses et je ne me suis pas soigné depuis des semaines, mon allure en a reçu un coup. Mais de toute façon, je ne veux plus voir personne alors... à quoi bon me soigner et paraître beau et normal ? Personne ne mérite de me voir pour la simple et bonne raison que je les aie tous abandonnés, ils sont tous... un peu morts pour moi et c'est réciproque. En fait, la seule vraie personne qui soit morte ne l'est pas vraiment pour moi mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire au revoir avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Un dernier au revoir pour une meilleure vie...

Maintenant que je sais que... MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA ! Des bras entourent ma taille et je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou, entre mon oreille et mes clavicules. Je voudrais me retourner, savoir qui c'est mais je ne peux pas, il me bloque l'accès et je ne vois rien dans l'eau. Je sens juste des lèvres venir se poser contre ma nuque et, involontairement, je gémis silencieusement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Je sens alors ses lèvres s'approcher de mon oreille, lécher doucement mon lobe, m'arrachant un gémissement alors que cette fois-ci, je me laisse faire sous les caresses. Je sens les mains de l'homme, parce que ça n'a pas le choix d'en être un, se poser sur mon ventre, les doigts croisés avant que je n'approche mes propres mains pour entrecroiser nos doigts.

Mais attendez une minute ! Je ne vais pas me laisser faire parce que j'aime ce que ce gars me fait ! Attendez... ses lèvres se rapprochent de mon oreille... le souffle me fait frissonner mais je veux savoir ce qu'il va dire. Je l'entends enfin ouvrir la bouche et, d'une voix presque surréaliste, je l'entends dire :

- Je t'aime Draco.

Mon coeur cesse de battre. Me voilà presque en attaque cardiaque entre les bras de cet homme qui m'avoue son amour. Je sens alors ses mains serrer les miennes avant qu'il ne me dise, inquiet :

- Reprends ton souffle Draco... il ne faudrait pas que tu meures... Aller, reviens...

Cette phrase a fait en sorte que je suis revenu. La terre cesse soudainement de tourner et ces mains serrèrent les miennes en signe d'inquiétude. Je me retourne alors, délaissant cette étreinte magique et je sais qu'à cet instant, j'ai figé. Mes yeux sont devenus ronds comme des galions parce que devant moi se trouvait...

... Harry Potter !

* * *

_À suivre..._

* * *

_ **La suite arrive dans quelques minutes...**_

_**14 Février 2008  
**_


	3. Chapitre 03

**Chapitre 03**

**POV Draco**

Harry Potter !

Il venait officiellement de me dire qu'il m'aimait, il était en excellente santé, beau comme un dieu, comme d'habitude au fond, et il vivait ! Il était fait de chair et d'os et il vivait ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour pouvoir revoir ça un jour ! Je le vois, qui me sourit comme sur sa photo et moi j'ai des larmes qui coulent le long de mes joues pour aboutir sur mon chandail vert. Moi je pleure comme une Madeleine et lui sourit comme un ange. Je vois alors qu'il approche sa tête de la mienne et donne des baisers sur mes joues, pour enlever les larmes qui coulent depuis que je l'ai vu. Il se délecte de chacune des perles salées alors que moi je suis incapable de réagir.

- Je t'aime Draco... je t'adore... Est-ce que tu m'aimes toi aussi ?

Je restai bouche bée. De un il m'aimait... lui... hétéro ? Il me dit qu'il m'adore... Et de deux il est devant moi, vivant... impossible ? Comment est-ce que tout cela est possible ? Faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas un rêve, parce que si je me réveille et qu'il n'est plus là, je me suicide à coups sûrs !

J'essayai alors de me pincer, pour me réveiller, mais Harry saisit mes mains dans les siennes et vint déposer un baiser sur chacune d'elles. Un baiser d'une douceur irréelle. Je frémis encore alors qu'il les serre entre les siennes, comme pour leur donner de la chaleur. Il les dépose alors sur son coeur.

- Il ne bat que pour toi Draco... il ne battra jamais que pour toi...

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve bon sang, dites-moi le quelqu'un !

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Draco... ce n'est pas un rêve... et je t'aime vraiment, et je suis vraiment présent et tu es vraiment mon Draco... Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Mais toi, m'aimes-tu mon ange ?

Aucune réaction de ma part. Puis, lentement, j'approche mon visage du sien, comme si je voulais lui souffler quelque chose de secret à l'oreille mais je dépose plutôt mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres sont douces, tendres. Nos bouches se caressent, se frottent l'une à l'autre... s'embrassent quoi ! Je sens alors son souffle sur mes lèvres. Je sens qu'il mordille mes lèvres, qu'il les suçote. Il passe alors sa langue sur elles et, sans hésiter, j'ouvre la bouche pour que nos langues se touchent. Elles s'enlacent, se battent en un rythme effréné, elles se caressent, se découvrent, se tiennent pour se suivre, pour ne plus jamais se séparer. Elles sont ensembles, pour la première fois et pas la dernière. Puis, lentement, elles se séparent. Je prends alors mon souffle, manquant d'air avant de me jeter dans les bras d'Harry qui me serre contre lui. Je viens mordiller le lobe de son oreille avant de susurrer à celle-ci :

- Je t'aime Harry... Je t'aime depuis toujours, depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, depuis le début de ma véritable existence. Parce que c'est toi qui m'as fait vivre Harry... Tu m'as fait vivre par ton sourire, par ta voix, même si c'était pour m'insulter, par tes actes, par tes sentiments, tes peurs, tes joies, ton corps... Tu m'as fait me battre contre mon père... tu es merveilleux Harry et c'est pourquoi je t'aime tant. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Je sentis alors une gouttelette tomber sur ma nuque et me redressai. Harry avait les yeux rouges et pleurait. Je me mis alors à pleurer, comme si sa peine m'en faisait autant. Il me serra alors dans ses bras, avant que je ne colle mon front au sien pour mieux voir ses prunelles vertes et lui dire doucement qu'il n'y avait rien et que j'aimais. Il me répondis que ce n'était rien, qu'il attendait ce moment depuis tant d'années et qu'il m'aimait jusqu'à y laisser la vie. Je me sentis alors mal.

- Tu as vu ma photo dans le journal ? Je traçais ' Je t'aime Draco' de mon doigt.

- Je n'ai vu que le Draco...

- Tu as manqué le début mon ange... je t'aime... c'est pourquoi j'ai du faire semblant que j'étais mort pour te rejoindre... pour échapper à mon autre vie...

- Tu m'as fait très mal sur ce coup Harry... très mal. J'en suis tombé bas...

- Je t'ai vu hier et je ne veux plus jamais que tu te fasses de mal Draco... plus jamais, ni pour moi, ni pour personne.

- Ça fait un mois que je suis ainsi... c'était toi hier !

- Oui c'était moi, qui voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Mais je n'étais quand même pas pour profiter de toi dans une telle situation alors je t'ai couché et j'ai pris soin de soigner quelques unes de tes blessures...

- Des blessures ?

- J'imagine que tu ne te souviens pas... tu avais des marques rouges et des plaies sanglantes sur le ventre et dans le dos...

- Sans doute Sunshine...

- Quoi ?

- C'est sûrement mon chat.

- Ton chat s'appelle Sunshine ?

- Je l'ai nommé pour toi, parce que tu étais mon rayon de soleil...

- C'est étrange, parce que c'est la même chose pour moi... sauf que le mien est blanc... mais il a les mêmes rainures vertes et rouges... Et il se nomme Darkness... je t'ai vu acheter le chat noir... c'est même moi qui aie demandé au vendeur le prix du chat pour que tu entendes ma voix... mais cet oiseau s'est mit à crier à tue-tête...

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, je t'adore, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi !

- Je vais rester aussi longtemps que tu le désires mon ange... aussi longtemps que tu veux...

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Draco et je suis content de savoir que tu vas... bien et que tu es en vie... et que tu m'aimes...

- C'est réciproque Harry.

- Je sais bien Draco... En passant...

- Je vis alors Harry se transformer en phénix, et me regarder de ces mêmes prunelles noires que ce matin.

- C'était toi ?

- Évidemment, et je voulais faire les retrouvailles ici... dans un lieu que je sais que tu affectionnes beaucoup...

- Effectivement... merci et désolé...

- Désolé pour quoi ?

- Pour t'avoir rien dit durant ces sept années...

- Ce n'est pas grave Draco, je n'ai pas été mieux... et si on rentrait ? Tu dois manger...

- Parfaitement d'accord Harry... j'ai soudainement très faim...

- Moi aussi, après une semaine de jeûne...

- Une semaine !

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça Harry...

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

Il me regarda comme si je venais de lui confier l'un de mes plus grands secrets parce qu'il était étonné que moi je lui dise qu'on avait le choix alors que je n'avais jamais eut cette chance, de même que lui.

Nous sommes donc rentrés chez moi et Harry m'a promit qu'il ferait notre souper, pour que je me délecte de ses plats. Je n'eus pas à hésiter longtemps quand il me promit un gâteau au chocolat avec des roses bleues en crème fouettée sur le dessus. Et tout ça pratiquement sans magie ! Je suis certain que mes yeux brillaient quand j'ai entendu ses promesses. De toute façon, juste de le voir faisait briller mes yeux. Je pris donc place au salon, que les elfes avaient habilement nettoyé de fond en comble et fit jouer une chanson d'un groupe de sorciers que j'appréciais beaucoup. Je dansai au rythme très mouvementé de la musique plus techno qu'autre chose et m'amusai à chanter de temps en temps les rares paroles que contenait la chanson. Je dansais comme un fou, le son presque au fond quand Harry est arrivé, a saisi mes mains et m'a entraîné vers la cuisine en bandant mes yeux d'abord. Il a fermé ma radio et m'a fait asseoir dans une de mes chaises de cuisine sur laquelle j'avais rarement prit place depuis deux mois.

Il détacha finalement mon bandeau et mes brillèrent encore plus. La lumière de la salle était tamisée et des chandeliers se trouvaient sur la table, faisant danser les ombres sur les murs et éclairant un peu plus la cuisine. Devant moi se trouvaient des plats pleins d'une nourriture que je savais exquise et dans les coupes se trouvait sans doute un fin vin rouge. Je regardai alors Harry, mes yeux projetant des étoiles dans les siens.

- C'est pour toi Draco...

- Pour nous Harry...

- Pour nous.

Il leva sa coupe. Je fis de même et nous prîmes une gorgée du vin rouge. Il était merveilleux. Je pris alors une bouchée de son repas qui était tout simplement... magique ! Mon estomac fut plein à la fin de mon assiette. Harry claqua des doigts. Les plats disparurent et je le vis prendre place à la chaise à côté de moi, parce qu'avant, il était en face. Il fit alors apparaître les desserts. Devant moi se trouvait le plus appétissant des gâteaux au chocolat que j'ai vu. Je m'apprêtais à le manger quand Harry me demanda de ne pas y toucher. Il prit alors sa cuillère, coupa un morceau du chocolat dont le coulis tombait dans l'assiette, mit sa main sous l'ustensile et approcha le gâteau de mes lèvres.

Je n'hésitai pas à ouvrir ma bouche pour qu'il y dépose le but de ce dessert. En quelques instants, il fut avalé. Harry s'approcha alors de moi et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Il fit ensuite un sourire contre celles-ci avant de dire :

- J'adore t'embrasser quand tu goûtes le chocolat...

- Hm...

Je souris avant qu'il ne vienne déposer une tonne d'autres baisers savoureux et sucrés sur mes lèvres, me plongeant en quelques instants au paradis. Je ne voyais plus que des étoiles. En moins d'une heure, Harry m'avait fait vivre des instants plus forts que dans toute ma vie. J'étais aux portes du paradis seulement en le regardant. Il me lâcha alors pour me laisser manger mon dessert puis nous nous rendîmes au salon où, ensembles, collés sur le divan de cuir, je me blottissais dans les bras musclés de mon amant. Puis, alors que nous étions biens, je ne voulais pas déranger l'atmosphère mais une question me trottait dans la tête et je ne pu m'empêcher de la lui poser...

- Harry, où étais-tu durant ces deux derniers mois ?

Il me regarda alors. Il n'avait plus d'étincelles amoureuses, plus d'émotions quelconque autre qu'une soudaine douleur et qu'une tristesse étourdissante.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre Harry...

- Draco, je te promet que je vais te répondre... mais pas maintenant... pas avant quelques temps... sauras-tu attendre mon ange ?

- J'attendrai autant de temps qu'il le faudra Harry. Mais je tiens à savoir ce qui t'est arrivé quand même...

- Je t'aime Draco et je sais que ce n'est pas bien que je te raconte maintenant...

- Je comprends Harry... et si on écoutait un film ?

- Tu peux écouter un film ici ?

- Oui, j'ai appris à aimer ce côté des moldus... Télévision et films et cinéma... superbe !

- Alors met le film que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je sais qu'Harry fut surprit quand il vit mon film préféré débuter. Blanche Neige et les sept nains. Tant de preuves d'amour, trop de choses que j'aime dans ce film de Disney que je ne saurais dire. Je vais me blottir de nouveau dans les bras de mon Survivant et je sens son bras entourer ma taille et l'autre caresser doucement mes cheveux alors que notre film commence. Je laisse reposer ma tête contre son torse musclé alors que mon corps s'endort doucement, bercé par les battements du coeur de mon amant. Je ne vis même pas la fin du film, m'étant endormit dans les bras d'Harry et lui ne réagissant pas.

Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, Harry ne se trouvait plus sous moi, il restait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu sur ma table basse et la télévision était fermée, aucune cassette dans le vidéo ni près de la télévision. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement de mes yeux alors que je me rendais compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un simple délire dû à l'alcool que j'ai bu.

Je m'assois, pose mes mains sur mon visage pour laisser mes larmes couler et tenter de ne pas trop sangloter. Mais c'est peine perdue. J'entends alors le bruit d'un journal tombant au sol et je sens alors un bras autour de mes épaules ainsi qu'un souffle près de mon visage.

- Draco ! Est-ce que ça va mon ange ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sens alors mon corps se réchauffer en entendant la voix d'Harry. Je le regarde, ne prenant pas la peine de sécher mes larmes et vint me blottir dans ses bras. Je sentis son deuxième bras entourer le reste de mon corps et sa tête se déposer contre la mienne en me soufflant de cesser de pleurer, que tout allait bien.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange ?

- Je... je croyais qu... que tu n'étais qu'un rêve...

- Je ne suis pas un rêve Draco... et je t'aime vraiment... regarde-moi maintenant...

Je lève ma tête vers lui et il dépose ses mains sur mes joues, formant ainsi un V. Il pose ses yeux verts dans mes yeux et sèche mes larmes de ses deux pouces. Il s'approche alors de moi et vient déposer un baiser, combien tendre, sur mes lèvres. Les siennes sont douces, comme du velours. Simplement q'un chaste baiser, mais ce baiser me rassure beaucoup.

- Je t'aime Harry.

- Je t'aime Draco.

_À suivre..._

**Note : Je vais peut-être faire un prologue... pas pour le moment, mais peut-être d'ici quelques jours... Laissez moi des commentaires !**

**Bisous LGS**

**14 Février 2008**


	4. Épilogue

_**Voici la toute fin de My Life For You... Enjoy ! **_

**Épilogue **

Draco regardait Harry, assit sur une chaise longue près d'une piscine. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils vivaient ensembles et s'aimaient et depuis ce temps, ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté plus de quelques heures.

Après avoir mit les choses au clair entre Harry et son ancienne fiancée, il était allé voir ses amis, avait raconté au monde sorcier sa relation avec Draco et, bien évidemment, lui avait fait sa grande demande.

Ils avaient prévus de se marier dans les prochaines semaines mais avant, le brun avait tenu à ce qu'ils aient leur propre maison. En ce moment, Harry était en train de se baigner et Draco le regardait, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey Ry ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi il faut attendre avant de se marier... j'ai hâte de te voir tout en blanc, à mes cotés... Et puis la nuit de noces...

- Parce que je veux que lorsque nous allons arriver de notre lune de miel, on puisse être dans une maison qui nous est propre... je n'ai pas trop envie d'arriver dans un petit appartement...

Le blond fit une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras qui vraiment pas crédible sous le soleil et en boxer. Le brun se mit à rire tout en sortant de la piscine.

Draco s'était retourné vers lui, pour voir ce qu'allait faire ton fiancé. Il poussa une série de grognements et de jurons lorsque le brun s'étala sur tout son corps, le trempant de son eau froide en entier. Il décroisa les bras rapidement en essayant de repousser le brun mais peine perdue. Il s'était accroché fermement à sa taille et rien ne l'en délogerait. La tête du brun, qui dégoulinait dans son cou, provoquait une longue série de frissons qui l'enrageait lentement.

- Potter ! Dégage de sur moi immédiatement !

Le brun jeta un _faux_ regard peiné sur le blond avant de quitter rapidement la cours arrière, entrant dans leur maison en claquant la porte. Le blond grogna, se sentit mal quelques secondes après avant, précipitamment, de rejoindre le brun qui s'était avachis sur une chaise de la cuisine.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?

- Devine.

- Bordel Harry... Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi... mais tu sais bien que je n'aime pas être trempé quand je suis au soleil... J'étais en colère mais je t'en prie... pardonne-moi...

Draco s'approcha du brun et passa ses bras de chaque côté de son corps pour aller entrecroiser ses doigts à ceux d'Harry, déposés sur la table. Son torse se colla contre le dos du brun et sa tête se logea dans son cou. Il se mit à embrasser doucement chaque parcelle de peau de son fiancé, s'amusant à voir ses réactions.

Mais le brun restait de marbre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Draco s'attrista rapidement et s'éloigna.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis sincèrement désolé... Je... enfin, si tu veux me parler, je serai dans mon bureau...

Et Draco partit vers son bureau, au deuxième étage. Le coeur d'Harry s'était serré depuis l'instant où Draco s'était excusé, à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Et depuis, il était toujours assis de travers sur sa chaise, le dossier contre son ventre et ses mains serrées contre la table de bois de leur cuisine.

Il se redressa une bonne demie heure plus tard, se dirigeant à grands pas vers le petit bureau de Draco. Ses pieds le guidait tout seul pendant qu'il pensait à comment il allait tout lui dire.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de penser plus puisque la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même devant lui et Draco le regardait depuis son bureau, tout au fond de la pièce.

- Hum... Draco ? J'aimerais... non en fait, il faut que je te dise... Tu m'as demandé, lorsque je suis revenu vers toi il y a bien longtemps, où j'étais passé durant les deux mois où j'avais quitté ma maison, "mort". Et bien..

- Harry, je ne veux pas te couper mais... veux-tu qu'on aille dans notre chambre ? Tu vas être mieux qu'ici...

- Non, c'est correct et puis, si je m'arrête, je ne pourrai jamais continuer.

Le blond acquiesça. Il fit quand même apparaître un fauteuil pour que le brun y prenne place.

- J'ai utilisé un simple bout de bois lors de mon départ. J'avais développé un sortilège de métamorphose plus long et je l'ai mis en application à ce moment là. On a donc retrouvé mon corps dans mon hall d'entrée, froid et décidément mort.

"Bien sûr, je ne l'étais pas. J'ai adressé une lettre d'adieu à ma femme, qui a sans doute pensé que c'était une lettre avant de me suicider... enfin bref. J'ai transplané je ne sais trop où. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai réussis à me retrouver dans une forêt, complètement perdu et puis, j'avais faim, je manquais de sommeil... Je ne voulais pas transplané au Terrier alors j'ai décidé de rester dans les bois le temps qu'il me faudrait pour que les journaux m'oublient définitivement... Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été trop long... Un mois et demi. Quand même beaucoup mais bon, je me suis débrouillé seul dans la forêt durant tout ce temps.

" Mais à la fin je me suis fait attaqué, pendant que j'étais sous ma forme animagus. J'ai manqué énormément de sommeil et, lorsque j'ai réussis à arriver chez toi, je me suis endormit dans le jardin, là où se trouvait la fontaine à mon éfigie. Je t'ai vu à moment donné, tu dormais. J'ai écris le mot _espoir_ dans ton miroir en espérant que tu comprendrais ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais tu n'as pas comprit. Je suis revenu un autre matin, sous ma forme animagus. Et alors, tu m'as suivit jusqu'à la fontaine. Tu connais la suite.

- Tu... mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu plus rapidement ici ? J'aurais pu te cacher des autres, tu serais resté discret avec moi...

Harry baissa la tête.

- Je voulais voir si tu m'aimais vraiment. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez toi un soir, je t'ai vu à moitié mort, dans ton divan, en train de caler une enième bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu... j'ai vraiment eut peur. Et puis tu arrêtais pas de murmurer mon prénom. J'ai alors su que je pourrais revenir avec toi, parce que tu m'aimais vraiment... J'aurais pu revenir dès ma "mort" mais alors, peut-être m'aurais-tu rejeté ? Et là, s'aurait été bien pire que tout ce que j'ai vécu dans la forêt...

- Harry... Viens ici...

Le brun s'approcha du blond, grimpa sur ses genoux et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule du blond, qui lui caressait les cheveux en même temps qu'il faisait de même dans son dos. Il n'y eut aucun mot d'échangé. Draco voulait parler après le brun et tant que celui-ci ne l'aurait pas fait, il ne le ferait pas.

- Je t'aime Draco... Je t'aime tellement fort...

- Harry... je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. N'en doute jamais surtout.

Harry murmura quelque chose au creux de l'oreille dont le sourire s'agrandit au fur et à mesure. Draco se releva alors, gardant Harry dans ses bras tout le long, maintenant ses fesses pendant que l'autre entourait sa taille de ses jambes.

- Je vais te faire l'amour toute la nuit mon chéri... Je te promet que tu vas atteindre des cieux jamais atteins !

_Ils passèrent la nuit à s'aimer, à se promettre l'amour éternel..._

_Deux semaines plus tard, ils furent mariés dans la cours de leur maison, maintenant entièrement décorée. Furent invités tous les amis prévenus de la fausse mort d'Harry pour une réception très discrète._

_Le mariage de Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ne passa pas inaperçu. Les journaux s'en rendirent compte et, au grand Dam des deux mariés, Harry du faire face à toutes les personnes à qui il avait menties. À la toute fin, il apprit que son ancienne femme s'était mariée à un autre et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui._

_Draco et Harry organisèrent une superbe réception avant de s'enfuir, un peu avant la fin, jusqu'à une île des tropiques que Draco avait réservée à eux seuls. Il passèrent deux semaines là-bas avant de revenir à Londres, dans leur belle demeure._

_Ce qui suit est comme toute bonne histoire d'amour. Harry et Draco vécurent heureux et ils eurent un enfant : Liam Potter Malefoy..._

_Fin_

* * *

_**Note : **__Bonjour à tous ! Voici la fin de My Life For You... j'espère que vous avez aimé l'histoire ! La fin vous plait-elle ? Moi elle me satisfait grandement. Je sais que l'Épilogue n'est pas très long mais au moins, vous avez su ce qui s'était vraiment passé pour Harry durant les deux mois._

_Bon et bien, je vous laisse, je retourne terminer d'autres projets !_

_Gros bisous_

_LGS_


End file.
